xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Left Hands and Right Hands
"Left Hands and Right Hands" (Chinese: 左手右手) is a insert song of the movie Desert Trek: The Adventure of the Lost Totem. Owing to the movie, the song has also become a well-known nursery rhyme in China. Lyrics Mandarin Version Chinese=当困难来临的时候 请你举起你的左手 左手代表着方向 它不会向困难低头 当遇到挫折的时候 请你举起你的右手 右手代表着希望 它不会为挫折发愁 当左手拍响右手 我们的步伐就有节奏 当右手拍响左手 我们的力量 就有源头 当你的手拉着我的手 团结的力量彼此感受 有方向 有决心 有节奏 一起牵着手 向前走 当困难来临的时候 请你举起你的左手 左手代表着方向 它不会向困难低头 当遇到挫折的时候 请你举起你的右手 右手代表着希望 它不会为挫折发愁 当左手拍响右手 我们的步伐就有节奏 当右手拍响左手 我们的力量就有源头 当你的手拉着我的手 团结的力量彼此感受 有方向 有决心 有节奏 一起牵着手 向前走 当你的手拉着我的手 团结的力量彼此感受 有方向 有决心 有节奏 一起牵着手 向前走 你的手牵着我的手 我们的决心 彼此感受 |-| Pinyin=Dāng kùnnán láilín de shíhòu Qǐng nǐ jǔqǐ nǐde zuǒshǒu Zuǒshǒu dàibiǎozhe fāng xiàng Tā bùhuì xiàng kùnnán dītóu Dāng yùdào cuòzhé de shíhòu Qǐng nǐ jǔqǐ nǐde yòushǒu Yòushǒu dàibiǎo zhe xīwàng Tā bùhuì wèi cuòzhé fāchóu Dāng zuǒshǒu pāixiǎng yòushǒu Wǒmende bùfá jiù yǒu jiézòu Dāng yòushǒu pāixiǎng zuǒshǒu Wǒmende lìliàng jiù yǒu yuántóu Dāng nǐde shǒu lāzhe wǒde shǒu Tuánjié de lìliàng bǐcǐ gǎnshòu Yǒu fāngxiàng yǒu juéxīn yǒu jiézòu Yīqǐ qiānzhe shǒu xiàngqián zǒu Dāng kùnnán láilín de shíhòu Qǐng nǐ jǔqǐ nǐde zuǒshǒu Zuǒshǒu dàibiǎozhe fāng xiàng Tā bùhuì xiàng kùnnán dītóu Dāng yùdào cuòzhé de shíhòu Qǐng nǐ jǔqǐ nǐde yòushǒu Yòushǒu dàibiǎo zhe xīwàng Tā bùhuì wèi cuòzhé fāchóu Dāng zuǒshǒu pāixiǎng yòushǒu Wǒmende bùfá jiù yǒu jiézòu Dāng yòushǒu pāixiǎng zuǒshǒu Wǒmende lìliàng jiù yǒu yuántóu Dāng nǐde shǒu lāzhe wǒde shǒu Tuánjié de lìliàng bǐcǐ gǎnshòu Yǒu fāngxiàng yǒu juéxīn yǒu jiézòu Yīqǐ qiānzhe shǒu xiàngqián zǒu Dāng nǐde shǒu lāzhe wǒde shǒu Tuánjié de lìliàng bǐcǐ gǎnshòu Yǒu fāngxiàng yǒu juéxīn yǒu jiézòu Yīqǐ qiānzhe shǒu xiàngqián zǒu Nǐ de shǒu qiānzhe wǒ de shǒu Wǒmen de juéxīn bǐcǐ gǎnshòu |-| Translation=When difficulty comes Please raise your left hand The left hand stands for the direction It doesn't bow to difficulties When there's a setback Please raise your right hand The right hand stands for the hope It doesn't worry about setbacks When the left hand claps the right hand Our pace has its rhythm When the right hand claps the left hand Our power has its source When your hand takes mine We can feel the strength of unity from each other With the direction, the determination, and the rhythm Hand in hand in a row, we walk forward When difficulty comes Please raise your left hand The left hand stands for the direction It doesn't bow to difficulties When there's a setback Please raise your right hand The right hand stands for the hope It doesn't worry about setbacks When the left hand claps the right hand Our pace has its rhythm When the right hand claps the left hand Our power has its source When your hand takes mine We can feel the strength of unity from each other With the direction, the determination, and the rhythm Hand in hand in a row, we walk forward When your hand takes mine We can feel the strength of unity from each other With the direction, the determination, and the rhythm Hand in hand in a row, we walk forward Your hand is holding my hand We can feel determination from each other English Version This English version by Ave. 6 Music Studio is an unofficial one. It's lyrics by Daphne and sung by Amos. http://5sing.kugou.com/fc/3230479.html If you feel all alone Tough troubles never go Open your eyes, see the light The hopeful light beside you When only you, wander and roam Never have ways, come back home Hold our hands tight, see the light Friendship is the strength, we grow We clap our hands manyfold Even the North Pole will never be cold We clap our hands manyfold We will win, I know, yes, here we go! When left hand, right hand, holding tight Love is the sunlight in the sky The pleasant sheep and the big big wolf Endless fairy tales, here we go! Navigation References Category:Song by Yang Peiyi